Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero is a character from the Mortal Kombat ''series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ryu VS Sub-Zero (Complete) *Sub Zero vs Stitch * Cirno vs Sub-Zero (Complete) * Esdeath VS Sub-Zero (Complete) * Fulgore VS Cyber Sub-Zero *Ice Climbers vs Sub-Zero *Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero (Complete) * Rundas vs. Sub-Zero - (Completed) *Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero *Katara vs Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero VS Cold Heart *Sub-Zero vs. Glacius (Complete) *Sub-Zero vs. Gray Fullbuster *Sub-Zero vs. Jin Kisaragi * Sub-Zero vs Killer Frost (Complete) * Sub-Zero VS Mr. Freeze (By 22kingdomheartsfan)(Complete) *Sub-Zero vs. Mitsuru Kirijo *Captain Cold Vs Sub Zero *Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond (Complete) Possible Opponents * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Batman (Dc Comics) History Kuai Liang is the young brother of the previous Sub-Zero Bi-Han, codenamed Tundra, taking up his brother's name and uniform after he was killed by Scorpion during the events of Mortal Kombat. While an assassin in the Lin Kuei, his moral consience about the clan's doings, including automation, drove him to defect from the clan. Both during his exile and after returning to the clan, Sub-Zero has always come to the aid of Raiden and the heroes of Earthrealm whenever needed. After defeating Sektor, Sub-Zero became the Lin Kuei's new grandmaster and strives to reform the clan as a force for good. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Kuai Liang *Height: 188 cm | 6'2" *Weight: 95 kg | 210 lbs *Occupation: Lin Kuei Grandmaster, former Assassin *Original Codename: Tundra *Younger brother of Noob Saibot (formerly Bi-Han) *Descendant of Cryomancers *Scar over right eye given to him by Kano **Cause in the original timeline unknown Fighting Style *'Shotokan''' **Karate style **Long stances that enable powerful movements and strengthen the legs **Strength, power, speed, and efficiency over slow and flowing motions *'Dragon' **Shaolin Boxing style Weapons *'Ice Weapons' **Can create daggers, icicle-like swords, and hammers *'Kori Blade' *Created by freezing water vapor *Strong enough to withstand attacks Special Moves *'Ice Blast' **Blast of ice that freezes opponent **Enhanced version is a beam of ice *'Slide' **Slides across the ground and knocks over opponent **Can be followed up with twin palms, uppercut, or projectile *'Ground Ice' **Freezes the ground, causing opponents to slip or get stuck **Radius can catch multiple enemies **Can knock enemies into the air *'Ice Clone' **Frozen statue of himself that freezes opponents on contact **Can also be thrown *'Ice Decoy' **Replaces himself with his ice clone, evading a fatal blow. *'Ice Shaker' **Wave of cold air that freezes those around him **Can freeze multiple attackers *'Ice Shower' **Ice projectile that falls onto enemies *'Ice Pillar' **Ice that travels underground, then freezes and suspends opponents in the air *'Cold Shoulder' **Shoulder charge *'Tombstone Teleport' **Turns into ice and teleports behind opponent *'Icy Counter' **Freezes himself, then counter-attacks against physical attacks **Does not counter low attacks or special moves *'Ice Nugget' **Creates nugget of ice in the air that falls onto the opponent **Unblockable *'Frost Hammer' **Forges ice hammer, then slams it into foe **Can be performed in mid-air **Can bounce the opponent *'Barrier of Frost' **Creates barrier or shield in front of him that freezes foes that touch it *'Frozen Aura' **Creates armor-like layer of ice, reducing damage *'Deep Freeze' **Cold Shoulder, then stabs through opponent with bare hand, freezes liver, and headbutts Fatalities *'Snowball Grenade' **Throws ice blast that makes opponent explode *'Ice Shatter/Overhead Ice Smash/Freeze Slam/Ice Kick' **Freezes opponent, then shatters them *'Frosty!' **Breathes icy breath that freezes opponent, then they fall and shatter *'Spine Rip' **Rips off the opponent's head and their spine **Taken from his older brother *'Skeleton Rip' **Rips out the opponent's entire skeleton **Learned from Kano? *'Freeze and Throw' **Freezes opponent, rips off head, then throws it and shatters the body *'Below Freezing' **Freezes their legs, shatters them, then stomps on their head *'Have an Ice Day' **Freezes opponent's lower body, then rips off upper body *'Spinal Smash' **Rips out spine and skull through chest, then freezes opponent and shatters them with spine ''Ice Ramps *''Allows for faster travel *''Can still attack while riding on and creating ramps'' From Defenders of the Realm 'Dragon Medallion' *Enhances owner's power to near-omnipotent level *Requires strength and discipline to control power *Possibly accelerates physical age Feats *Defeated Cyrax, Ermac, Reptile, Sektor, *''Goro'', *''Kintaro'', and Noob Saibot *VS Scorpion win-loss record: 2-1 *Defeated Hotaru with Kenshi *Aided in defending Earthrealm multiple times *Reformed the Lin Kuei *Started Training when we could crawl Defeated in Cyber form in new timeline Faults *Defeated by Kabal and Sindel *Overwhelmed by Smoke and Noob together *Killed in the Battle of Armageddon by Baraka Alternative Versions Cyber Sub-Zero Gallery Gamer's_render.png|Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat X Sub-Zero (MKVDCU).jpg|A jpg image of Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. SubZeroSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Sub-Zero-Mortal-Kombat-X-Wallpaper-Art.jpg Wallpaper-HD-Mortal-Kombat-X-Subzero.jpg Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Swordsmen Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Martial Artist Category:Elementals Category:Asian Combatants